Sleeping Beside His Happiness
by Don't-tell-my-parents
Summary: Drew has been woken up by May for four night in a row, now he gets his revenge. Whipped cream, handcuffs, lemon, smut. ContestShipping. Please review!


"Ne, Drew," May said quietly as she nudged the sleeping green haired male beside her.

He was moaning quietly, still contently dreamily about the one person who was trying to wake him up at that very moment. In the dream, the brunette was wearing a sexy looking Skitty outfit that consisted of a very short, revealing and tight dress, with a tail attached to the back, along with a pair of pink cat ears on her head. In his mind, May was irresistible... And about to be ripped out of those clothes. However, a voice was calling him to the surface and he wouldn't be in dreamland for much longer. He whispered, 'I'll get you next time.' into her ear with a smirk before giving in to the pressure and waking up to darkness.

Drew rubbed his eyes though it seemed pointless because he wouldn't be able to see until his eyes adjusted at any rate. He was also very aware of the raging problem he had.

A hand rested on his chest and he groaned with slight annoyance. 'May, would please let me sleep for once?' he asked, so tired he didn't take greater care in fixing his hardness.

From the darkness, Drew heard a huff of annoyance and felt her crawl closer towards him on the king-sized bed. 'But Drew,' she whined. 'I heard you moaning in your sleep, and you turned me on, so now I need you inside me,' she continued. May certainly was a different person when she was aroused.

Drew sighed. 'May, I'm tired. I can't go on like this forever. While I might want to, I can't cause I'll end up falling asleep during a contest or something,' he explained, though not really sure why, he would complying to her wishes in approximately thirty seconds.

'But,' May reasoned. 'Maybe after fucking me so hard I can't walk, you'll get some quality sleep and I won't be able to bother you, 'cause I'll be passed out too.'

'_Hmm,_' Drew thought. '_No point arguing with that logic._'

Having his mind made up he quickly pulled May down by the collar of her Lopunny printed pyjama shirt, and kissed her hard. Sucking on her bottom lip and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned into the kiss and tried to deepen it, but when she did, she was stopped and Drew pulled away. May looked down at his shadowed face with confusion. In the dim light coming through the window, she saw his devilish smirk.

'If we are going to do this at this hour of the night, we'll do it with my rules,' he whispered huskily into her ear, nipping at her ear lobe as he pulled back. Drew's eyes were dark with lust and he was definitely going to get his revenge for begin woken up for the fourth night in a row.

May nodded, a small cheeky smile working its way on her lips as she finally got Drew to do what she wanted him to do, but now she would have to pay for waking Drew up in the middle of the night. Oh, but the punishment was all part of it.

Drew reached into the bedside tables' top draw and pulled out three sets of handcuffs and a condom. He got off the bed for a moment and went out of the room, before returning with a can of whipped cream.

'Now, you be a good girl, and I may not have to use the other two of these,' Drew said, holding up two of the purple, shiny handcuffs, while clamping May's hands together around one of the post of the headboard.

May giggled and said, in a sultry tone, 'What if I want you to use them?'

Drew simply smirked as an answer before grabbing the whipped cream. He shook it a few times before squirting the sweetened, white foam on her cheek and licked it off. 'Hm, we need to remove this shirt without undoing the handcuffs.'

May, of course, knew a way he could do this, but chose not to voice it. 'Why don't you use it to help the handcuffs?' she suggested.

Drew rubbed her cheek and gave her a kiss. 'Such a slut to help the one trying to punish you,' he said huskily, biting her earlobe.

May gasped at the action and gave him a flirty smirk. 'I try.'

Drew pushed the light brown shirt up, over her head and wrapped it, as best as he could, around the handcuffs. He then gave her an open mouthed kissed and lightly dragged his fingers across her abdomen, circling her breasts but never giving them direct attention.

May squirmed under his touch. She both hated and loved it when Drew was in a sadistic mood. Where he touched sent more fire towards her lower regions. She pulled against the handcuffs, not caring about the state her wrists would be in at the end, and kicked her legs, trying to get him to do something more. Drew, however, solved this problem by taking the other two sets of handcuffs and securing each foot to a separate corner of the bed.

Drew smirked down at her and nibbled at her neck and collarbone. 'Getting impatient are we?' He paused to suck at her neck, marking her. 'Well, this is what you get for making me sleep deprived for a week.' He finished by finally ghostly his long fingers over one of her hardened nipples.

She gasped at the sensation and stopped moving for the moment. Drew pulled at it slightly and dragged his fingertips across her skin to the next one, giving it the same treatment. He then leaned down and gave it a flat-tongued lick, swirling around the erect bud. He kissed his way across to the other, making sure to only pay one of them attention at a time.

'Drew,' May breathed. 'Stop being such a fucking tease. You haven't used the cream yet.'

She felt him smirk against her skin, and she suddenly felt very cold, like he was- 'I was waiting for you to being that up.'

He picked up the seemingly forgotten about can and gave it a few shakes before drawing various designs over the brunettes' body. A heart over her left breast, a 'Drew&amp;May' on her stomach and random swirls on her legs. All very importantly forgetting certain places that very much wanted attention. When he was finished drawing designs, he slowly licked, sucked and kissed away the sweetened mix. Starting with the heart, then the bottom of her legs, stopping half way to lick her stomach then back to finish the job.

May moaned as his tongue and lips made quick work of the cream. She arced against his mouth, trying to get more pressure, but he just moved away slightly. He was not going to give her any mercy tonight.

When the cream was gone, Drew kissed her inner thighs, before walking away to put the rest of the cream back in the kitchen. May was left on the bed, cuffed to the bedposts, extremely aroused and very angry with her fiancé. By the time Drew came back in smirking, May was glaring at him with a pout on her lips. She followed his movements as he sat back on the bed and finally started to put his fingers to work where she wanted them. May's eyes slipped closed as he rubbed his fingertips against her dripping core.

His smirk widened. With his spare hand, he reached back over to the bedside drawer and pulled out another two items. May only moaned as he opened the bottle of lube with a click, squirting some of the substance on the other thing. He closed the bottle again and put it away, he won't be needing it again tonight. He picked up long, thick toy and thrust.

May's eye shot open at the sudden intrusion. She cried out in pain and whimpered slightly as the dildo continued to move inside her arse.

'Drew!' she yelled at him. 'Isn't that going a bit far?!' she exclaimed.

The green haired man continued smirking like nothing was wrong and replied, 'But don't you love it when I do this?' he asked, and flicked a small switch on the device.

May groaned as the thing started vibrating inside her. She writhed under the pleasure and teasing Drew was doing and before she knew it she came. Drew lapped up her juices and gave her a taste by kissing her.

He finally shed himself of his lightly stained pyjama pants and shirt, and rolled the condom over himself. 'I think you're ready now,' he whispered in her ear.

The brunette huffed. 'Ya think? I've already cummed once and you weren't even inside-.' She cut off into a loud guttural moan as Drew flicked the switch again, making its movements more erratic, and she also screaming in pleasure when Drew suddenly thrust deep inside her.

Time stopped around her from the intense pressure of pleasure she was under. Then he started moving out slowly, almost all the way, before thrusting back in so hard she fell like she was going to ripped apart. But she loved it. The feeling of him filling her up as one she would never forget or get tired of. Time and time again, the waves of pleasure he made and the low moans he let out turned her on to such a state of mind that she didn't know which way was up.

She desperately tried to spread her legs further but the cuffs were stopping him from going in any deeper. She looked up and his emerald eyes, he was enjoying her torture the handsome bastard.

He leaned down to her face and licked up her neck, biting her jaw-line. She moaned again, and tried to kiss him. This time it was allowed. The two were moaning into each others mouths while tongues clashed together, and both were trying to prolong the inevitable.

'Drew... Close...' she said breathlessly. He nodded in agreement and stopped for a second to undo the cuffs on her ankles.

May immediately took advantage of the situation and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. He thrust hard and fast into her. It was only a few more pumps until May's walls tightened around him and both screamed the other's name to the heavens.

While still coming down from his orgasm and using what was left of his strength to keep himself from falling on May, Drew managed to turn off the vibrator and pull it out of her. He put it on the bedside table to be cleaned later.

Drew gave her a chaste kiss and reluctantly pulled out of May, purposefully not watching her fluids leak out when he was gone. He disposed of the used condom and undid the last set of handcuffs. May rubbed her wrists and wrapped her arms around him before quickly falling asleep. Drew smiled down at her, and brought her closer to his chest.

He lied there, thinking about how he might have to cater for her tomorrow... If he manages to wake up that is. He smirked as he thought, '_Yeah, that was fun, but note to self: Next time don't use up all remaining energy reverses while trying to gain energy... It might be fun at the time but I definitely won't be getting up before noon tomorrow_.' He looked back down at the sleeping brunette on his chest. '_But then again, anything is worth it, if it makes May happy_.'

Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, May's smile widened as she sighed contently in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him just that little bit tighter.

At the gesture, Drew's eyes drooped at the drowsiness that had been creeping up at him all week. He yawned loudly before he was out like a light, finally sleeping beside his happiness.


End file.
